


I Know You Do

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 Day 8. Derek and Stiles, absolutely unashamed porn.





	I Know You Do

“I need…” Stiles whined, writhing on the bed. He was naked, his wrists tied above his head, stretched between the two bed posts. His legs were free, and he used the leverage to try and twist his body where he wanted his lover to touch. “Please, I need...I need you to…” 

“Shhh, I know,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ thigh. “I know you do,” and he went back to scraping his teeth against soft, tender skin, moving _away_ from Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles whined and arched his head back. He pressed it against his pillow and closed his eyes. He needed something to touch his cock. Anything. Preferably Derek’s mouth, but right now, he wouldn’t complain if it was just a hand. Or a finger. Something. He needed _something_. 

He writhed around on the bed, looking for something, but he really wasn’t getting anywhere. Derek’s weight kept him pretty well pinned, even with the leverage of his legs untied. Stiles loved this--he really did--but right now, he wished that Derek would…

Oh. 

Oh, Derek was… That was definitely _something_. Stiles whimpered as Derek suddenly hooked hands under the back side of each of Stiles’ knees and lifted, pushing until Stiles’ long legs were tucked back and out of the way. 

“Can you keep them here or should I tie you like this?” Derek asked, his voice rough as he looked down at Stiles. 

“I…” Stiles honestly wasn’t sure. He normally kept his legs back by holding them, but this time, he couldn’t use his hands. They were already kind of...occupied. “I don’t know. I can try?” he offered. 

“Do.” Derek said, shifting to press a filthy, sloppy kiss to Stiles’ mouth. His tongue flicked into Stiles mouth, hard and dirty, the way Stiles really wanted to be fucked, and then he was gone again. 

Stiles was not ashamed to admit that he whined. Again. 

Derek smirked, his hazel eyes burning as he shifted his weight and stretched out until he was sprawled on the bed, his eyes level with Stiles’ erection. Except he didn’t touch it. He didn’t take it into his mouth, he didn’t do anything but breathe on it. Instead, he used his hands to cradle Stiles ass, pull his cheeks just a little farther apart than the stretched position he’d pressed Stiles into did for him already, and then he licked. 

Stiles let out a sharp yelp at the first swipe of tongue across his asshole, and quickly followed it with a moan. “That’s why...that’s why you made sure...I was so clean...in the shower…” he panted as Derek set about fucking him open with Derek’s tongue. “Oh god. Derek...Derek, fuck.” 

Derek hummed, too busy to say anything. His tongue was far too occupied lapping, flicking, fucking the little ring of muscle until it started to loosen and relax.

Stiles whimpered, fighting to keep his legs back, as that wicked tongue started to work into his ass, fucking him open on it. He knew Derek would eventually replace his tongue with fingers and then cock, but right now, his entire world was focused on the feel of that slow-slow-fast-slow-slow-fast press of tongue against his ass, the feeling of having his ass eaten like this, of _Derek_ doing this. 

His thighs were trembling now, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep them in place much longer. Stiles whined and moaned and whimpered, lost for words because this felt too good to stop, felt too good to be able to articulate anything like what he wanted, any of what he might want. He had no words now. He needed to come, he needed Derek to never stop, he needed…

The hand on his cock made him shout, a hoarse, deep cry torn from his throat involuntarily. It was wet with lube—where had Derek gotten the lube and how had he gotten it onto his hand without Stiles noticing?—and the slide was so slick-easy-smooth up and down his almost painfully hard cock that Stiles was going to lose his mind. 

And Derek was still fucking him with that devilishly clever tongue, oh god. “Derek!” Stiles whimpered, because the hand had gone from not touching to the perfect stroke, complete with that little twist at the top that Stiles loved so much, and Stiles was going to fucking come if Derek didn’t stop. “Derek, I’m gonna...I need to…” 

“I know you do,” Derek rumbled against Stiles’ ass. “So do it.” 

And that was it. Stiles all but shrieked behind closed teeth, his back bowing as he came. Hot, white spurts hit his stomach in one, two, three hard pulses, before settling down to dribble from the head of his cock and down Derek’s hand as he stroked Stiles through the orgasm. 

The mouth left Stiles’ ass the same time Derek moved his hand, and Stiles whimpered at the dual loss. “Easy, baby,” Derek murmured without moving away from Stiles’ body, and then there were slick fingers pressing against the now loosened hole, slick with lube and semen, two fingers very gently pressing in.

Stiles let out another hoarse cry, his legs half unfolding before he caught himself and pulled his knees back toward his chest. Derek hadn’t said. He couldn’t unfold yet. His hand clenched in helpless fists around the rope holding him to the posts, and he let out one harsh, nedy sob. His body was pulsing with the aftermath of his orgasm, but he wasn’t coming down the way he normally would. Derek wasn’t letting him. His ass was easily stretching to accommodate Derek’s fingers—this wasn’t the first time they’d done this, and he knew how to let Derek in—but two fingers was still a lot to be taking after nothing but a tongue fucking. Still, the slide was eased by his own god damned spunk, and that was somehow the hottest thought he’d ever had. His half deflated cock twitched against his belly. 

Derek huffed a laugh against Stiles’ thigh, the back of it where the crease of his ass and thigh meeting would be if he didn’t have his ankles trying to loop around his head. “Greedy,” Derek said affectionately. 

“Well,” Stiles managed to pant out. “You know. When the….fuck...when the hottest guy in the state….god _damn_...has his fingers...in my ass….it’s hard not to be.” He swallowed hard, letting his breath out in a harsh pant and a whine. “I need…” 

“I know you do,” Derek said, and pressed his fingers deeper, twisting them, curling them, and now Stiles was unashamed of the scream that ripped out of his throat. Sparks ignited behind his eyelids—when had he closed his eyes—when Derek pressed on his prostate, and oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god… 

“Easy,” Derek murmured, and the pressure eased, receded, and now it was nothing but the slide of Derek’s fingers in and out of his ass, stretching him slowly but absolutely inescapably. 

Stiles didn’t have any words left anymore. All he had was feeling, and the occasional moan deep in his chest. They were hoarse, deep, rough and needy things that made Derek growl back deep in his own chest. Stiles lost track of time. He only knew that his thighs were trembling, his hands sore from clenching around the rope, and that his asshole felt like Derek could have pushed a coke can through it it was so loose and open. 

“Ready?” Derek asked. He was somehow now kneeling between Stiles thighs, rolling a condom down to cover his cock and slicking lube over the length of himself. “Baby, you look so fucking gorgeous like this…” 

Stiles could only nod. His lips were warm and felt swollen as he sucked the lower between his teeth, and he realized he’d been biting them while Derek had fingers fucked him into this current stupor. “Derek,” he whimpered. “I need...you. I need you.” 

Derek hummed and lined up the head of his cock to press in. He moved very slowly, almost glacially slowly it seemed to Stiles who wanted him buried to the root right the fuck _now_ , but he didn’t stop. He just keep pressing, demanding Stiles’ body open to him, until his hips were pressed snug against Stiles’ ass and Stiles was whimper-panting under him. 

“I know you do,” Derek whispered, and leaned down to kiss Stiles again. It put pressure on Stiles thighs, but it also drove Derek’s cock deeper in, and Stiles whimpered against Derek’s mouth. Derek leaned back and knelt up, pressing his hands up under Stiles’ knees, snuggling them into the crook and pushing just enough to tell Stiles that he would take the burden of keeping Stiles’ legs back now. 

Stiles took the hint and let himself fall. His arms pulled against the ropes holding him and his legs pressed hard against Derek’s restraining hands as he worked hard to meet Derek’s thrusts. Each one was long and slow and deep. It was perfect, exactly what Stiles needed. 

It didn’t take very long, and yet it took forever before Derek’s head fell forward and he growled. Stiles knew Derek was close, and he needed this. His entire body ached for Derek to come, and he pushed his ass up, inviting Derek deeper. His head tilted back unconsciously, exposing his throat to Derek, and that was it. Derek snarled deep in his throat and pounded hard and sharp against Stiles ass, driving his cock in deep in three, four, five brutal thrusts. 

Sharp claws pricked Stiles skin as Derek came, but didn’t break skin, and in his lust-hazed stupor, halfway floating in that desperate space he loved so much, it was the one thing that Stiles needed to give him a small, untouched orgasm. His ass clenched hard around Derek’s cock as his body pulsed with waves of pleasure. There was no come this time, only the nerves firing with pleasure, and it was the best thing that Stiles had ever felt. He gasped out Derek’s name and let go until he was floating in the hazy space, almost completely unaware. 

He came back to himself as Derek slowly pulled his cock free and lowered Stiles’ legs to the bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Stiles’ trembling legs as Derek pushed himself off the bed, and padded on unsteady legs toward the bathroom. He was back in just a moment, having grabbed the wash cloth he left soaking in warm water in the skin before this ever started, and carrying it back to Stiles. He’d lost the condom in the bathroom Stiles noted hazily as Derek came back to the bed, reaching to tugg the release knot and let Stiles arms back to the bed. 

It didn’t take Derek long to clean up Stiles and launch the wash cloth back toward the bathroom. Derek climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers--the ones that had been shoved toward the foot of the bed while they played--up to cover them both as he tucked himself around Stiles. 

“I need…” Stiles whimpered, turning toward Derek’s warmth and burrowing against his chest. 

“I know you do,” Derek murmured, wrapping strong arms around Stiles form, holding him tight. 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> No comments about how the second orgasm Stiles has is impossible. It isn't. I personally have given my partner that kind of orgasm more than once.


End file.
